


Can't Run Away

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Sabrina leaves Greendale to get away from it all. Archie leaves Riverdale to get away from it all. Somehow they manage to run into each other in the city.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 4





	Can't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen all of Riverdale and in a while so basing it off of what I know and remember. I haven't seen the last season of The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. So very AU.

Sabrina had spent the last year heal from heartbreak and recover from life in the land of witchcraft. She loved magic, after all it is part of her, but she was also in her early twenties with nothing to say for her life, at least not in the human world. And as much as everyone in the magical world wanted to ignore it, they were outnumbered and lived in the world of humans. Harvey was no longer the love of her life – she grew out of the teen notion of marrying him one day. While she had come to terms with that it still wasn’t easy. Nick was no longer the desire of her life – as much as she cared for him now that she was no longer a teen living in the moment she realized she needed more. So here she was, alone, without love and without direction in her life. She did the only thing she could think of – leave Greendale and move to a big city where she could be anonymous.

Archie had spent the year persuading others that he was fine. Living in a small town garnered a lot of attention. It’s been a while since you’ve had a girlfriend Archie, are you okay? How come you aren’t playing your guitar? Will you be a coach for the football team? And of course, now that he was in his twenties, the questions generally revolved around his non-existent career and him not settling down. He knew the only thing he could do was to move out of Riverdale, which was surprisingly more difficult to do.

Sabrina slid down the couch in her new apartment in the city. She left to check out the bar she saw on her way.

Archie threw his bags onto his bed in his new apartment in the city. He figured he could get a drink before unpacking.

The two sat at opposite ends of the bar, staring into their drinks.

Sabrina looked to her right and noticed a cute ginger boy, no a man, looking sadly into his drink. She could empathize with him because she was certain her face showed the same look. He looked up and noticed her staring. To her own surprise, she didn’t care that he caught her staring. She was in a big city full of strangers.

Archie had this strange sensation that someone was staring at him. He look up and to the left and noticed a beautiful girl, no a woman, staring at. She wore an oddly sad look. He couldn’t help but think that he’d seen her somewhere before but that was nearly impossible – this wasn’t Riverdale where everyone knew each other.

She wondered why she felt the need to walk up to him, almost as if she’d seen him before, which was unlikely. She stopped right in front of him and continued staring at him, not really caring if he shooed her away.

“Would you like a drink?” Archie asked.

“Sure.” Sabrina replied with a small smile.

“Another of what she had and another of mine.” Archie said to the bartender.

They stood there in silence while they waited for their drinks.

“I’m sorry, I have been told I can be nosy at times, but…do I know you?” Sabrina asked.

“I doubt it, I’m new in town…though I will admit I was thinking the same thing.” Archie said.

“I’m also out of town. Just moved here.” Sabrina replied.

“Me too…So where are you originally from?” Archie asked.

Sabrina looked down – she didn’t come to start a new life just to talk about her old one, though at the back of her mind she knew it wasn’t something she could avoid.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to say. I probably wouldn’t…Honestly, I’m trying to get as far away from my hometown as possible.” Archie said and that made Sabrina look up. Maybe that’s why he had worn the same look as her. They were both running away.

“I’m Sabrina, Sabrina Spellman.” Sabrina says.

“Archie, Archie Andrews….Wait, did you say Spellman? As in the Spellman estate, the, um, creepy house across the river?” Archie asks incredulously.

Sabrina can’t help but be astounded at him knowing so much about her when she realized that his name also sounded familiar.

“Wait…Archie Andrew…Archie Andrews…the famous kid from Riverdale…the heartbreaker…the musician…the sports player…is that you?” Sabrina asks.

They stare at each other.

“Classic. I run away from Greendale and it follows me here.” Sabrina says to herself.

“Well, technically Riverdale did but…yeah, I feel that.” Archie says and Sabrina smiles.


End file.
